Blu and Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Blu and Jewel have been together for a while since the events from the first movie, so what would happen if everyone in Rio made a big deal about them being the #1 couple? I hope everyone likes it. (BTW this is not at all canon to Rio-Life).
1. The Sweet Morning and the Big Date

Chapter 1: The Sweet Morning and the Big Date

It has been exactly a whole month since Jewel's wing healed, and since she and Blu have left into the new Blu-Bird Sanctuary. Now they've found their own tree hollow, and have been getting really close, but even after the whole adventure, Blu was still the same follow who was scared of what was come because he wanted his relationship with Jewel to last, but was afraid that it wouldn't.

Now, it was early in the morning of Rio de Janeiro, and once the orange sun began to rise, Jewel immediately woke up, and wanted to wake up Blu. Until she remembered that Blu still sticks with his original timezone from Minnesota. But she didn't let that stop her.

"Oh Blu. Blu." She whispered to him, then she blew into his ear. "Whoa." Blu said, "Oh good morning swee-I mean Jewel." Blu was trying to be nice but was afraid he just slipped it up, but Jewel supportingly replied "Morning my love, and will you please calm down? We've been a couple for a month now, there's nothing wrong with calling me honey or anything like that." And Blu softly replied "I-I-I know. It's just…we have been a couple for so long, and…" He stood up, held her wing, and continued "I really really want it last for a long time but I'm afraid that I might do something to ruin it, like our introduction."

Jewel smiled "Yes, I remember how our intro went, but that's all behind us. Now I'm grateful that we've made it this far, and after everything you've done for me, there's nothing that you can do that'll make me wanna leave you. I love you, my great love. Now say it with me." Jewel flirted and began to cuddle with Blu, he then smiled while looking into her eyes and said "I love you too…my great love." They both nuzzled their beaks, and cuddled the morning away.

A few hours later, "Hey Blu, I'm going to go do some flying, do you wanna come with me?" Jewel asked, and Blu answered "No thanks. In fact, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna visit Linda and Tulio for a bit." Jewel thought that was fine, and they both went off, each doing their own thing. But Blu was actually gonna do a little more than that. He did go to the aviary to see Linda but that was just a quick visit, what he really wanted to do was go to the fruit market to see his good friends Nico and Pedro.

"Hey big-guy how ya doin!?" Nico yelled as he and Pedro saw Blu flying down to them, "I'm doing, uh how are things at the club?" Pedro replied with fun "Great as usually, but enough about us, how are you and your sweetheart doin?" Nico also gave him a friendly shove.

Blu replied to them, "Oh me and Jewel? We're doing great. In fact that's what I came to talk about to you guys." "Okay, what's the issue?" Nico asked, Blu said "Oh no issue, except…we have been a couple for a whole month now, and I really love Jewel but I'm afraid that because of who I am, I might ruin our whole relationship." Blu looked down at his talons with a great frown, but Nico and Pedro didn't go with that idea.

"Oh come on. If you've been with her for this long then you should know that it's who you are that made her fall in love with you." Nico said.

"Nerdy? Nature-Phobic?" Blu said.

Pedro tried to keep it up "No, no, no! You're the macaw who made the move on Jewel, the macaw who chose to rescue her instead of going back to your other friend, and the macaw who saved everyone from the smugglers. You're brave, tough, smart, and more."

Blu replied smiling "Thanks guys. Jewel pretty much said the same thing. But I still wanna make sure of it. So can you guys help set up a date for me and Jewel?" Nico and Pedro nodded, and through the rest of the day, they (mostly Nico and Pedro) came up with the perfect plan.

They were off flying, and made to a familiar spot. "Hey I remember this place." Blu said, and Nico replied "You told us that this is where you and Jewel spent your first night together. So what better place to set up the perfect date than this?" Blu replied with excitement "Yeah, good thinking guys, now I just need to think of something to do that actually whoo Jewel."

Nico and Pedro's light bulbs came up, and went over the plan with Blu. This plan involves…an MP3, spotlights, rose petals, and anything that has whoo written all over it.

After the planning, Jewel returned home from her personal flying time. "Sweetie, I'm home." Jewel said trying to call Blu, but saw that the hollow was empty. All she could see inside was a card. The card was a drawn picture of the tree house where Blu and her spent their first night together, she then assumed it meant that Blu was there. "Okay." She said to herself as she flew off and was on her way.

It was sunset when she made it, and it was getting pretty close to dark. "Blu? Blu are here? Hmm." She said, then she heard him "Hey Jewel. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what, and where are you?"

"I'm your boyfriend aren't I? So you should know, that I'm all around, I'm trying to comfort you, I'm looking out for you, I wanna be there for you, and I never wanna stop loving you. But now I wanna ask. Will you always feel the same way about me?"

Jewel tried to go along with it "Yes. You're my great love, remember? I never wanna stop loving you either."

Blu continued "Good. Then let's see what you think of this."

As he stopped, music began to play, and behind Jewel was a spot light, and when she turned, she saw Blu in it. She smiled and asked "What are you doing?" Blu moved closer to her and said "Just listen." Then the music reached to special note, and Blu began to sing softly.

 _Come here_

 _And Speak to me_

Blu touched Jewel's wing, and they both began to dance slowly through the music.

 _I want to feel you,_

 _I need to hear you._

 _You are the light,_

 _that's leading me,_

 _To the place,_

 _where I find peace again._

 _You are the strength,_

 _that keeps me walking._

 _You are the hope,_

 _that keeps me trusting._

 _You are the light,_

 _To my soul._

 _You are my purpose,_

 _You're everything._

Jewel began to feel more and more good about this moment.

 _How can I stand here with you,_

 _And not be moved by you?_

 _Would you tell me,_

 _How could it be,_

 _Any better than this?_

Blu continued singing, and after so much practice before he started, he was ready for the big note.

 _Cause you're all I want,_

 _You're all I need,_

 _You're everything, everything._

 _You're all I want,_

 _You're all I need,_

 _You're everything, everything._

 _And how can I stand here with you,_

 _And not be moved by you_

 _Would you tell me,_

 _How could it be,_

 _Any better than this?_

 _Would you please tell me, how could it be, any better than this?_

The music then stopped, and Blu slow dipped her. They both smiled as they nuzzled their beaks together, and Jewel said "It doesn't. With you in my life, it can't get any better than this...my great love."

"That's all I wanted to hear, my great love." Blu said gratefully. Nico and Pedro then gave themselves a slow fist-bump for a job-well done. After that, Blu and Jewel enjoyed their lovely moment before they went back home together. They were about to sleep but then Blu softly said "Jewel. I love you. I'll love you forever." and Jewel smiled replying "So will I. Together forever. Goodnight."

Then they slept, and dreamt of what just they experienced. But things got a little bigger the next day, because what Blu didn't know was that while he was singing to Jewel at the treehouse, there was a tree-camera, and attached to it was an animal translator.

A few hours later, a hiker (who was really the owner of the camera) took the camera off, and saw the whole event that happened last night. So you can imagine what'll happen next.

.

.

.

Author's Note: In case you're wondering what song Blu was singing, that was "Everything" by Lifehouse, I didn't put in the whole song because I wanted to avoid any issues. Anyway, I hope this story's good so far, and this story's meant to show I wish they could make a real soundtrack about Blu and Jewel.


	2. A Sensational Shock

Chapter 2: A Sensational Shock

Last night for the big lovebirds was amazing. Blu got to sing to Jewel, and she enjoyed it, and he now knows that nothing can ruin their relationship. But he didn't completely learn anything just yet until the rest of this adventure.

Blu and Jewel woke up in their love-nest, and smiled together "Morning." They both said. Blu knew he couldn't feel anymore happy when he's around her, so he said "Hey Jewel, did I ever tell how grateful I've been since we've been together?"

And she replied "Not as grateful as I've been. Including the time you saved me." "Well that case, do you mind if I do a little more for you. Like…breakfast in bed?" Blu asked "Oh no, it's okay. I can get myself something." But Blu kindly protested "I know. I just feel like I wanna some more for you."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Well then, can you maybe find some of the best fruit, which is just around the corner? Maybe near the city."

"On it."

Blu then took off, while Jewel sat down in the hollow. The best fruits were actually near the city, but as he was about to reach for them, he was tackled by Nico and Pedro.

"Ah! What the-!" Blu yelled surprise. "Shh! Blu hide!" Nico said as he and Pedro tried to hide him in the bushes, but Blu was still confused "Hide!? Hide from what, and what are you guys-!?" Pedro then got his mouth shut, and as they hidden, Blu noticed a whole birds charging pass where they were hiding. "Oh from them. Now exactly is that all about? Why are they after you guys?" Blu asked, and Pedro slowly answered "Well…they weren't really after us. They were after you and Jewel?"

That being said, it gave Blu total confusion until Nico explained, "You see, here's what happened…While you were singing to Jewel, it turns out there was a camera that caught the whole thing, and we never knew it was there. But whoever recorded us, took the whole video and uploaded it on the internet. Which means the whole world now knows how romantic you were to Jewel."

Blu's eyes widened at this news. "S-Someone R-Recorded us…and now…the whole world knows what I did for Jewel?" Blu then began to laugh, and then stopped because of he saw through the serious look on Nico and Pedro's faces, showing that they weren't kidding. "Oh, you're not joking" Blu gulped, and asked "C-Can you at least show me the video? And why were they still chasing you?"

Nico answered "Because they knew that we're friends with you and Jewel, also we can't show the video to you yet, big-guy. The video of you and Jewel was uploaded last night, and it became a real top sensation." Pedro continued for him "Which means that if you show even one of your feathers in the big city, you'll be seeing nothin' but paparazzi all over ya, Romeo."

Blu sighed "Okay. See if you guys can show it to me on a phone tonight, meanwhile, I'm just gonna go back home to Jewel."

Nico "Okay, you guys be safe. Cause now, your relationship has gotten a whole lot bigger."

Before Blu flew off, he thought of that last part that Nico just said but changed it with "Oh uh, exactly how popular are me and Jewel now?" and Pedro answered "Uh…try to guess when I say…almost 5,000,000 views." Blu's eyes blew open again and just went flying back with the breakfast pretending that he didn't hear that. He even thought to himself, "Oh great. Me and Jewel are now the world's #1 lovebirds. I wonder how she's gonna react to this."


	3. Jewel's Comment

Chapter 3: Jewel's Comment

After hearing Nico and Pedro's news about what else happened at Blu and Jewel's date, Blu was feeling nothing but nervous. He and Jewel are now known as a sensational couple, and now Blu is more worried than he was yesterday. Wondering if this was the kind of thing that could ruin their relationship.

He was still flying while carrying the breakfast, and made it home, "Oh hey sweetie, what took you so long?" Jewel smiled. Blu smiled back and gave the fruit to her, and she kissed him for his kindness. She ate her breakfast, and Blu still seemed worried. "Come on, Bird-Man! You gotta tell her before she finds out." So he took a deep breath, and began speak.

"Hey Jewel."

"Yeah Blu?"

"I have to know, did you really like what I did for you yesterday?"

"Of course I did, and in case you're bringing up this 'problem' again, just remember what I said before, there's nothing you can do that'll make me wanna leave you."

"Great, I just hope you still feel that way after I mention…"

"Mention what? Come on sweetie, you can tell me anything." Jewel began to flirt with him by the way she just spoke and moved closer to him, thinking that Blu was about to bring up something completely different.

"Okay here it goes. You see…while I was trying to get you breakfast, Nico and Pedro came in and told me that…someone recorded us from the event from last night, put the video on the internet, and now everyone's calling us the #1 couple of Rio…or more."

Jewel eyes widened after hearing "Oh." She loved being with Blu, but he remembered that when they first met she hated hearing every bird assume that they were a couple, and he was afraid that this would be worse, so he then said "Jewel…I really really love you, and I'm worried that this'll be the thing that'll ruin our relationship." Jewel began to worry for him. "So Jewel, I really don't wanna be apart from you, but if you want-" Blu tried to speak but was cut-off by Jewel kissing him and proudly saying "Blu, please don't finish that sentence. I don't wanna break up with you, I don't care what people think about us. I wanna be with you...for as long as I want." Jewel settled him down on the floor, and couldn't help but cuddle with him, proving that she didn't want him to let her go.

Blu blushed and softly spoke "Aw Jewel, thank you. I-" But she closed Blu's beak "Shh. Blu please don't say a word, let's just enjoy our moment together." Blu smiled to that, and they enjoyed their time until tonight.

.

.

.

The night arrived, and Blu also informed Jewel that they would meet Nico and Pedro to see the video. So they both left their hollow, and made it. They came to the back of their Samba Club, and waited for the two party animals to come out, and as they did "Oh goody you guys are here. Nobody followed you, right?" Said Nico since he and Pedro spent the whole day trying to cover for Blu and Jewel. The coast was clear.

Nico found a phone earlier, and used it to play the video, and when they did, Blu and Jewel were both shocked by how much of the event was taken. From Jewel coming, to them both leaving. "Wow, and here I thought I'd be the only one loving that event. How popular is it?" Jewel said, Blu of course was touched by what she said there, and he scrolled through, and big shock…

Over 100 likes

0 dislikes

6,000,000 views and counting

Thousands of good reviews, and 0 bad ones.

"Wow. A-a lot of people really did like what I did for you. So…what do you think?" Blu nervously asked Jewel. "Oh, like I said, I don't care what people think, but I do like seeing how everyone loves what you did for me. Maybe I'll really love us being called the #1 couple of the world." Jewel smiled and kissed Blu "Me too." He replied.

"Uh guys, exactly how ya gonna feel about being too famous?" Pedro asked, and once they turned around, Blu and Jewel saw a whole crowd of birds cheering and wanting to go crazy for them. "Whoa, honey I wanna go home now." Blu said and Jewel agreed "Me too!" Then they flew off and the fans tried to fly after them. They just didn't wanna leave them alone, but luckily with Blu's brains and Jewel's skills, they got away. Making the fans let their guard down, and sneak away. Blu and Jewel made it home, and began to sleep, "I hope you can get use to the fans." Blu said, and Jewel laughed "I was about to say that. Oh, and Blu. Later I can't wait to sing to you, and eventually…our kids."

"Kids?" Blu gulped, Jewel giggled, and they both went to sleep, and were ready for what might come next on day 2 of being the world's #1 couple.


	4. Linda and Tulio ask

Chapter 4: Linda & Tulio Ask…

Incase you're wondering how Linda and Tulio feel about this, here it is. During Blu and Jewel's first day of being claimed as the #1 couple, Linda and Tulio were working early at the aviary, and when Linda went to her computer, she was the first to notice the video. "Hey Tulio, I think you should look at this." She said calling Tulio. He came up to her, and when he did, she played the video, and they were surprised by the whole thing.

"Oh my gosh, my Blu's such a charmer!" Linda cried, and Tulio was just as amazed, he asked "This is quite interesting, how many views did that get and who made the video?" She exited the full screen to the video, and took a good look. They were intrigued by how popular this video was, and Linda had little tears showing because of what Blu did. Of course they would've assumed that it was CGI but to everyone's in the Rio story, everything was live-action to them. So they looked at everything else, even the person who made the video. It was from a nature studio that was in the city of Rio. From that little case, Linda and Tulio decided to go for a drive and talk to the people responsible.

It took a while, but they made to the studio. After they were escorted in, they got to speak with the people who made the video. "Hello, mr and mrs. What may I do you for?" Said the man in charge, and Linda kindly replied "Hello, I'm Linda and this is my boyfriend Tulio, and we're here to talk to you about the video. The one you uploaded last night about the two blue-macaws."

"Oh. Wait, aren't you the woman who owned the male Blu?" The main maker of the video ask. Linda answered with a nod of course, so the maker got a little excited "Wow. I've been wondering when you were come and talk about the video. I just…never expected to be so soon. Anyway, if you're here to talk about the video then here's what happened."

He starts with his name, which is Ron Regg. He's one of the top of workers in entire the studio, he and his friends travel around the world recording all animals trying to be social, and then uploading them all to the internet, and Ron is also an inventor. So for months now he's been trying to find a way to create real communication with social animals.

He's been using his new model animal-translators on multiple tree cameras that were all over the forest of Rio. So far nothing worked, until…one of those tree cameras caught Blu and Jewel together, and even after the many flaws and complicated attempts with creating a translator that actually works, it really did.

"Wow." Said Tulio as he and Linda loved the story on how it went. But he had only one question "But how is it that only one of your translators were able to work?"

And Ron replied "I'm not too sure, but I think it has something to do with this…" He pulled the video, stopped it, zoomed into the background which showed an MP3 that played the melody of the song Blu was singing. Then he explained "I built these translators to understand the sounds that all animals make, and form them into perfect English, and I think that the sounds from the MP3 help create a new kind of frequency that help made it complete."

Linda gasped "So what you're saying is that it actually translated what Blu was singing? The translator actually translated Blu and Jewel. That was all real?" Ron nodded to that and felt prideful since his new invention finally worked, and that it made this video a sensation in the world. So with that being said, Linda and Tulio left the studio, and were amazed how this work was all done and hoped that make the work would eventually become common someday.

But now they were wondering, "How do you think Blu and Jewel will feel about being the center of attention?"

"Oh Linda. I think they'll find it to be great." And they wouldn't be saying if they were in their shoes right now.

.

.

.

 _I made this little chapter because of the 10th review I got for this story. I hope that answers your questions in the best way._

.

.

.

 _Also, you guys may already know that if they did make a Blu+Jewel Soundtrack, I would want "Everything" by Lifehouse to be one of the tracks. So here's a question for every Rio Fan. If they did make a soundtrack about Blu and Jewel's relationship, what songs would you want on it?_


	5. The Final Show

Chapter 5: The Final Show

It's has now two weeks since the video was uploaded, and Blu and Jewel both thought that the popularity would've died down by now, but it just kept bigger and bigger by the day. Every time when the lovebirds would…get food, take a night out, or do anything that involves being seen in public, they would always see posters, toys, CDs, and a lot of merchandises that represent Blu and Jewel and their relationship, and not too mention all of the fans (humans and birds) that would never leave them alone.

Blu and Jewel realized the only times they could enjoy themselves was when they were unseen. They even had to vines to create curtains for their hollow, so even though they still loved each other, they couldn't say the same thing for the attention so much. They had no choice but to stay in their love nest.

"Two weeks. For two weeks you would think that this would be over by now." Blu sighed, and Jewel agreed "I know, right? Next there'll probably replace the main color of love with ours." Blu laughed, and they tried to enjoy themselves, but they both began worry about the many lacks of privacy. So as they were about sleep together, Blu's big light bulb popped up. "Jewel wait." "Yeah?" "I think I figured out a way to get this popularity stuff off our chest." "Really, how?" Blu then began to whisper the entire plan to her, and she thought maybe it could work.

It was now the early evening, and they were heading to Nico and Pedro's club, they needed their help for the plan to work. Also since they didn't wanna be seen along the way, Jewel had to teach Blu how to camouflage. As they did it, they looked like new looking macaws, and were on their way to the samba club. "Wow. Do they ever close the place?" Jewel asked as they made it to the club, Blu had the same question, but that didn't matter. Blu peeked through the back to see if they were there, and they were, and the place was more packed as usual. Blu spotted most of the birds wearing the B+J Merchandises, and when Jewel peeked over too, they both began to get a little nervous. Jewel took a deep breath, and told Blu "Okay, are you ready, handsome." Blu wanted to say something about re-thinking the plan, but instead he stood up, showed a confident face, and said "Yeah. Let's do it."

So they tried to clean the camouflage off of each other, and when they were done, Blu quietly got Nico and Pedro attention to come out "Hey guys." Blu whispered, and they came out, "Oh hey guys, I can see guys decided to finally come out. Sorry about the many crowds." Pedro said, and Jewel gave a friendly reply "That's fine, but Blu has a plan that could help with it." Blu then whispered the plan to Nico and Pedro, and even they thought it was good. So Nico and Pedro flew in, and got ready to bring in the announcement.

"Everyone!" Nico announced "Listen up, now for the past few weeks, we've been aware that each and everyone of you wouldn't stop loving over the video about our friends, Blu and Jewel, right?"And the crowd responded by cheering since they already got the idea of why he's mentioning this. "Alrighty then, say hello to our singers for the night." Then Pedro "Blu and Jewel!"

The crowd cheered their tongues off for them, and then Blu stepped forward and began to speak "Hello everyone, now I bet this is something you were all waiting for, right?" The crowd cheered again, and Blu continued "Alrighty then, what we'll be doing is that each of will have a turn to sing a song, and then we'll end with a slow duet." And you already know what the crowd did after hearing that.

So then, the crowd settled down, the lights began to dim, and Blu began to sing his song.

 _In the quiet time of evening_

 _When the stars assume their patterns_

 _And the day has made his journey_

 _And we wondered just what happened_

 _To the life we knew before the world changed_

 _When not a thing I held was true_

 _But you were kind to me and you reminded me_

He walked closer to Jewel, took her wing, and they began to dance.

 _That the world is not my playground_

 _There are other things that matter_

 _And when a simple needs protecting_

 _My illusions all would shatter_

 _But you stayed in my corner_

 _The only world I know was upside down_

 _And now the world and me, I know you carry me_

 _You see the patterns in the big sky_

 _Those constellations look like you and I_

 _Just like the patterns in the big sky_

 _We could be lost we could refuse to try_

 _But we made it through in the dark night_

 _Would those lucky guys turn out to be_

 _But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me_

Everyone was except him to sing "Everything" again but they started to like this one too.

 _I'm not as clever as I thought I was_

 _I'm not the boy I used to be because_

 _You showed me something different, you showed me something pure_

 _I always seemed so certain but I was really never sure_

 _But you stayed and you called my name_

 _When others would have walked out on a lousy game_

 _And you could've made it through_

 _But your funny friend and me_

 _You see the patterns in the big sky_

 _Those constellations look like you and I_

 _That tiny planet in a bigger guy_

 _I don't know whether I should laugh or cry_

 _Just like the patterns in the big sky_

 _We'll be together till the end is nigh_

 _Don't know the answer or the reason why_

 _We'll stick together till the day we die_

 _If I had to do this all a second time_

 _I won't complain or make a fuss_

 _When the angels sing that that unlikely blend_

 _Are those two funny friends_

 _That's us_

The music began to die down, and the crowd applauded over that song, and before Jewel started her turn, she began to tear up.

"Your turn, my great love." Blu smiled, and Jewel blushed over that, and was ready. "Alright everyone, I'm current you'll all love this one."

She whistled, and started…

 _Come away with me in the night_

 _Come away with me_

 _And I will write you a song_

 _Come away with me on a bus_

 _Come away where they can't tempt us_

 _With their lies_

 _I want to walk with you_

 _On a cloudy day_

 _In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_

 _So won't you try to come_

 _Come away with me and we'll kiss_

 _On a mountaintop_

 _Come away with me_

 _And I'll never stop loving you_

 _And I want to wake up with the rain_

 _Falling on a tin roof_

 _While I'm safe there in your arms_

 _So all I ask is for you_

 _To come away with me in the night_

 _Come away with me_

That was it for them now. The crowd loved their songs, and the lovebirds blushed for each other, and even the crowd was enjoying the moment, and then they chanting "Duet! Duet! Duet!" And after that, they didn't hesitate.

 _I will stay by you_

 _Even when we fall_

 _I will be the rock, that holds you up_

 _and lifts you high so you stand tall_

 _I won't let you go_

 _No one can take your place_

 _a couple fights & lonely nights_

 _Don't make it right to let it go to waste_

 _I won't let you fall_

 _I won't let you go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _I will hold on to_

 _Everything we've got_

 _A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is_

 _Everything I'm not_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _and love you just because_

 _You and I are better than forever_

 _Nothing can stop us_

 _I won't let you fall_

 _I won't let you go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _We can be the generation_

 _Who learns how to love_

 _Mistakes & empty promises_

 _Will never be enough_

 _To tear apart the giant hearts_

 _that beat inside us now_

 _Let's conquer the percentages_

 _and rise above the crowd_

 _I won't let you fall_

 _I won't let you go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are, I'll be there_

 _I'll be there_

 _I'll be there_

After that, Blu and Jewel kissed, and the crowd cheered their tongues out again as they stopped. Finally, they got the job done…giving what the fans wanted, to see their favorite lovebirds together, and this time no one recorded them. So with the show done, Nico and Pedro flew up and said "Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed this love session, and keep in mind that all celebrities need some alone time, okay?"

The crowd understood, and then the club just went on with Nico and Pedro's usual stuff. Afterwards, "Hey Jewel, do you wanna go home?" Blu asked, Jewel nodded, and they flew home. Then the next day, Blu and Jewel took a fly out, and with every bird that passed by them, they were no crazed fans, just friendly neighbors and good friends. Sure Blu and Jewel are still popular, but this time they weren't bothered by it. So with every moment Blu and Jewel had, they'd always enjoy it together, and eventually…they became parents, and their lives went on gratefully for the better. Plus, for the rest of their lives and forward, Blu and Jewel were still the #1 lovebirds to the world, and most importantly to each other.

THE END

.

.

.

Also, during the two weeks before, they could've visited Linda and Tulio, and mentioned the video, but they didn't wanna inform them about the trouble they had. And at the club, Blu sang "My Funny Friend and Me" by Sting (I'm completely aware that that's not a love song but for Blu and Jewel it seemed appropriate), Jewel sang "Come Away with Me" by Norah Jones, and they both "No Matter where You Are" by Us the Duo.

So I hope everyone enjoyed, and I hope to soon finish _Rio-Life: **Great Family, Great Responsibilities**_ , and hope to do great with…

 ** _THE GANG SECRETS: HEROES UNLIMITED_**


	6. My Playlist

If you wanna listen to more of good songs that would fit Blu & Jewel's relationship, then you can go on YouTube right now, and search: "Blu & Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack." I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
